Szablon:News/archiwum21
25px Archiwum newsów 2010 Październik *Red Bull Salzburg zainteresowany Manningerem :Bramkarz Juventusu Alex Manninger nie jest do końca pewny przyszłości w turyńskim klubie i jest gotowy przenieść się do austriackiego Red Bull Salzburg donosi Itasportpress.it. Obecnie Manninger jest drugim bramkarzem klubu. Jednak, Gianluigi Buffon obecnie jest kontuzjowany i wróci w styczniu, po czym Manninger będzie numerem trzy na bramce Juventusu. Austriak będzie miał więc małe szanse na regularne występy. 120px|right *Juventus podpisał kontrakt z Wolfsburgiem :Juventus podpisał kontrakt z Edinem Dzeko i zapłaci za niego 30 mln € - donosił Il Corriere dello Sport. Il Corriere dello Sport uważa, że Andrea Agnelli uzgodnił już transfer zawodnika. Póki co Wolfsburg zapłacił jedynie 10 mln € za Diego z 20 mln €. Niemcy będą chcieli włączyć w transakcję Mohammeda Sissoko, który wart jest około 10 mln €. Juventus będzie musiał dopłacić więc 10 mln €. Następcą Diego w Wolfsburgu miałby być Maxi Lopez z Catanii. *Moratti: Nie ma konfliktu z Agnellim :Massimo Moratti przyznał, że od czasu Calciopoli, stosunki na linii Juventus Inter uległy pogorszeniu, ale między nim a Andreą Agnellim nie ma konfliktu. Moratti odniósł się do niedawnych komentarzy na team afery Calciopoli i odpowiedzi Juventusu. Konflikt z Angellim? Znam Angelliego od bardzo dawna i czuję do niego sentyment. Uważam, że jego postawa jest rezultatem roli pełnionej w klubie i jego relacji z kibicami. Mecz Inter - Juventus? Niezłe spotkanie, remis był sprawiedliwym wynikiem. Szkoda nam jednak niewykorzystanych sytuacji. 120px|right *Del Neri: Mecz, który dał nam energię :Jeśli Del Neri szukał pozytywów to jest znalazł. W 3 dni Juventus osiągnął dwa remisy przeciwko Manchesterowi City i Interem Mediolan. W obu meczach Bianconeri byli blisko wygranej. Po meczu kilka słów powiedział trener Juventusu, Luigi Del Neri: Często zmienialiśmy ustawienie, ale dobrze nam poszło. Powstrzymaliśmy dwa groźne ataki i byliśmy pewni w obronie. Z punktu widzenia psychologicznego, dało nam to zastrzyk pewności siebie. Cały czas się poprawiamy, ale nie możemy przestać. Nadal mamy dużo do poprawy, ale będzie to łatwe z piłkarzami, którzy pomagają sobie nawzajem. Atmosfera? Dzisiaj pokazaliśmy, że możemy grać futbol i pokazaliśmy zapał do pracy bez wracania do przeszłości. *Del Piero: Zespół pokazał solidność :Bezbramkowy remis skomentował kapitan Juventusu Alessandro Del Piero. Było sporo fauli, ale zachowano granicę. Byliśmy wystarczająco inteligentni aby zachować się inaczej i to jest bardzo pozytywne. Czy Inter to nasi przyjaciele? Przyjaciele to nie jest odpowiednie słowo. Jeśli dalej będziemy tak grać, z takim zapałem i bez nerwów, to będzie to dobre dla wszystkich. Nasz zespół pokazał, że jest solidny. Straciliśmy bardzo mało i jest to krok do przodu. 120px|right *Serie A (6/38): Inter 0-0 Juventus :Po zaciętym i wyrównanym spotkaniu Inter Mediolan bezbramkowo zremisował z Juventusem FC. Choć bramek nie zobaczyliśmy, to samo spotkanie mogło się podobać, szczególnie w pierwszej połowie. Strata punktów oznacza dla Nerazzurrich spadek na drugą lokatę w lidze, Juve awansowało natomiast na siódmą lokatę. :Inter - Juventus 0-0 :Inter: Julio Cesar - Maicon, Cordoba (46' Santon), Lucio, Chivu - Stankovic, Cambiasso - Biabiany (31' Milito), Sneijder, Coutinho - Eto'o :Juventus: Storari - Grygera, Bonucci, Chiellini, De Ceglie (46' Motta) - Krasic, Melo, Aquilani (80' Sissoko), Marchisio - Iaquinta (64' Del Piero), Quagliarella :żółte kartki: 35' Chivu - 15' Bonucci, 64' Motta *21 piłkarzy powołanych na Inter. Wraca Amauri :Po zakończeniu sesji treningowej przed meczem, Luigi Del Neri ogłosił listę zawodników powołanych na mecz z Interem na San Siro. Warto odnotować powrót Amauriego. Lista poniżej: :2 Motta, 3 Chiellini, 4 Felipe Melo, 5 Sissoko, 8 Marchisio, 9 Iaquinta, 10 Del Piero, 11 Amauri, 13 Manninger, 14 Aquilani, 18 Quagliarella, 19 Bonucci, 20 Lanzafame, 21 Grygera, 23 Pepe, 25 Martinez, 27 Krasic, 29 De Ceglie, 30 Storari, 31 Costantino, 33 Legrottaglie 120px|right *Del Neri: Nie poprzestaniemy na remisie z Interem :Luigi Del Neri jest już całkowicie skupiony na niedzielnym meczu derbów Włoch. Trener Juventusu stwierdził, że nie obawia się meczu i jego drużyna będzie walczyć o zwycięstwo. Jutro odbędzie się starcie dwóch wielkich drużyn, które zawsze walczyły w tych meczach. Rzeczywiście będzie to specjalny mecz. Inter ma długą historię, ale nie jestem zainteresowany Calciopoli, obchodzą mnie tylko sprawy piłkarskie. Nie chciałbym poprzestać na remisie. Nigdy! Będzie ważne aby zagrać szybko i naprawdę agresywnie. Nie sądzę, że Inter opiera się na jednym lub dwóch piłkarzach. Jeśli się lepiej popatrzy to mają wspaniałych piłkarzy, którzy mogą zawsze sprawiać problemy. Osiągnęli dobre wyniki, ponieważ grają jako drużyna - zespołowo. *Amauri: Inter mocny, ale nie niepokonany :Napastnik Juventusu, Amauri ocenił, że Derby Włoch są meczem do wygrania. Przyjacielskie zachowania i tolerancja nie będą na miejscu w niedzielę, głównie po ostatniej wypowiedzi Morattiego i Ernesto Paolilo. Ale Amauri podjął dyplomatyczne podejście i nie planuje wojny. Inter? Nasz prezydent poprosił naszych kibiców by zachowali spokój, ponieważ ten mecz będzie oglądać wiele osób. Mamy nadzieję zagrać dobrze, ale wiemy, że Inter jest bardzo silny. Inter ma wspaniałego szkoleniowca jakim jest Rafael Benitez, który dobrze prowadzi mediolański zespół w rozgrywkach Champions League. Jednakże, oni nie są nie do pokonania. Zrobimy wszystko by pokazać się z dobrej strony, nie chcemy porażki. 120px|right *Del Piero: Potrzebujemy ciągłości gry :Z wyniku meczu zadowolony jest również Alessandro Del Piero. Sprostaliśmy zadaniu. Zagraliśmy dobry mecz i jesteśmy szczęśliwi z rezultatu. Między dniem dzisiejszym a zeszłą niedzielą zagraliśmy dwa dobre mecze i teraz musimy to utrzymać. Ciągłość gry jest fundamentalna. *Del Neri: Jestem bardzo zadowolony :Będziemy mieli wielką satysfakcję, zarówno w Serie A jak i Lidze Europejskiej - tak Del Neri skomentował mecz rozegrany z Manchesterem City, zakończony remisem. Jestem bardzo zadowolony z występu zespołu. Przed tym meczem wielu przewidywało porażkę, ponieważ tracimy sporo bramek, jednak drużyna dobrze się spisała i była bardzo blisko zwycięstwa. Zagraliśmy mądrze nie dopuszczając by Manchester City nie grał za wiele. Dzisiejszy dzień jest dobrym testem do zrozumienia, co możemy osiągnąć. Obecnie staramy się osiągnąć ciągłość. 120px|right *LE (2/6): Manchester City 1-1 Juventus :Pierwsze starcie faworytów grupy A w Lidze Europejskiej zakończyło się remisem 1:1. Z tego wyniku zadowoleni mogą być tylko piłkarze Juventusu, którzy przed rozpoczęciem meczu w Manchesterze przez wielu skazywani byli na porażkę. :Manchester City – Juventus Turyn 1:1 (1:1) :0:1 Iaquinta 15 :1:1 Johnson 37 :żółte kartki: Barry 63’ - Krasic 41’, Grygera 76’ :Man City: Hart; Boateng (Milner 84’), K Toure, Kompany, Zabaleta (Boyata 46’); Y Toure, Vieira, Barry; Johnson, Adebayor (Silva 74’), Tevez. :Juventus: Manninger; Grygiera, De Ceglie (Motta 73’), Bonucci, Chellini, Marchisio, Krasic (Melo 76’), Martinez (Pepe 54’), Sissoko; Iaquinta, Del Piero. :sędzia: Eduardo Iturralde Gonzalez (Hiszpania) Wrzesień *Iaquinta: Ibrahimovic moją inspiracją :Napastnik Juventusu Vincenzo Iaquinta przyznał, że podziwia Zlatan Ibrahimovica za jego piłkarskie umiejętności. Chcę zdobyć bramkę głową. Ibrahimovic? Zlatan mnie inspiruje. Jest wysoki, ale jest ruchliwy jak David Pizarro. Lubię jego grę. Inspirację czerpię również z gry Fabrizzio Miccoliego. Jest imponujący. 120px|right *Ernesto Paolilo: Juventus powinien oddać Interowi Scudetti :Prezydent Interu Massimo Moratti i dyrektor generalny Ernesto Paolilo uważają, że to Juventus powinien oddać Interowi Scudetti, a nie na odwrót. Jest to odpowiedź na wypowiedź Andrea Angelliego który zwrócił się do FIGC o odebranie Interowi tytułu mistrzowskiego przyznanego Nerazzurrim w 2006 roku w konsekwencji afery Calciopoli. Ostatnio do sądu w Neapolu wpłynęły taśmy z których wynika, że Inter wpływał na decyzje sędziów. Jeśli Juventus chce odzyskać Scudetti, to najpierw powinien oddać nam kolejne tytuły. Podobnie sądzi Moratti. Paolillo ma rację. Oni są tymi, którzy powinni oddać nam tytuły. *Del Neri: Na razie zapomnieć o Interze :Juventus przygotowuje się do podjęcia Manchesteru City w Lidze Europejskiej wieczorem i trener Luigi Del Neri nakazuje, żeby na razie skupić się tylko na najbliższym meczu. Na tę chwilę interesuje mnie tylko spotkanie z Manchesterem City a nie kolejny mecz. Zobaczymy wtedy co jeszcze trzeba poprawić. Nowy zespół zawsze popełnia błędy. Nie wystarczy tylko naprawić problemy ale trzeba również skupić się na tym co robimy dobrze. Kapitan Alessandro Del Piero ocenił zespół Manchesteru po meczu z Chelsea w ostatnim weekendzie. Manchester City jest w doskonałej formie i będzie dla nas bardzo trudnym przeciwnikiem. Zawsze tak jest gdy gramy w Anglii. Klub City zainwestował i mają obecnie wspaniałych piłkarzy. Mamy dobre podstawy na przyszłość ale to dopiero początek naszej podróży. Mam nadzieję, że nasze wyniki będą dalej się poprawiać. 120px|right *Roberto Mancini: Krasic jest groźny :Roberto Mancini ma nadzieję, że jego Manchester City wyśle reszcie Europy wyraźny sygnał podczas potyczki z Juventusem. Manchester City jest liderem grupy A i jeśli pokona Bianconerich, to znacznie przybliży się awansu do dalszej fazy rozgrywek. Oczekuję jutro potwierdzenia w Lidze Europejskiej, gdyż gramy z wielkim Juventusem. Nie obawiam się o bramki, które tracą ponieważ zawsze mogą strzelić jedną więcej. Obecnym motorem napędowym Juventusu jest Milos Krasci, który szybko zaadaptował się w nowym klubie. Dlatego też Mancini ostrzega przed nim swoich obrońców. Mają lidera Krasica. Znam jego jakość, ale nie jestem głupi. Jest świetnym piłkarzem. Staniemy jednak przed prawdziwą drużyną która sobie pomaga i walczy przez 90 minut. Postęp jest oczywisty mimo, że nie graliśmy wcześniej tak źle. *Marco Storari gotowy do zatrzymania Manchesteru City :Bramkarz Juventusu deklaruje, że jest gotowy do zatrzymania Manchesteru City w Lidze Europejskiej. Manchester City w czasie lata dużo zainwestował by wygrywać. Wiemy, że mamy jeszcze dużo do zrobienia w obronie. Chcemy znaleźć prawdziwą równowagę i pracujemy nad tym pod okiem trenera Luigiego Del Neriego. Ten tydzień będzie dla nas ciężko, ale musimy unikać myślenia o meczu z Interem przed ważnym spotkaniem z Manchesterem. Chcemy zagrać w finale Ligi Europejskiej. 120px|right *21 piłkarzy powołanych na wyjazdowy mecz z Manchesterem :Po zakończeniu ostatniej sesji treningowej w Vivono, Luigi Del Neri ogłosił listę piłkarzy powołanych na czwartkowy wyjazdowy mecz z Manchesterem City, w ramach rozgrywek Ligi Europejskiej. Do składu wraca po kontuzji Paolo De Ceglie, brak jest natomiast kontuzjowanego Amauriego. Lista poniżej: :2 Motta, 3 Chiellini, 4 Felipe Melo, 5 Sissoko, 8 Marchisio, 9 Iaquinta, 10 Del Piero, 13 Manninger, 19 Bonucci, 20 Lanzafame, 21 Grygera, 23 Pepe, 25 Martinez, 26 Rinaudo, 27 Krasic, 29 De Ceglie, 30 Storari, 31 Costantino, 33 Legrottaglie, 36 Giandonato, 41 Giannetti *Nic poważnego z Amaurim :Po wykonaniu rezonansu magnetycznego przez profesora Falettiego w klinice Fornaca potwierdziło się, że Amauri nie doznał żadnej poważnej kontuzji prawej kostki. Zawodnik będzie kontynuował swoją rehabilitację, ale istnieje szansa szybkiego powrotu na boisko. Wszystko zależy od sztabu medycznego, który będzie obserwował Amauriego przez najbliższe dni. 120px|right *Jorge Martinez gotowy do powrotu :Reprezentant Urugwaju Jorge Martinez jest gotowy do powrotu na boisko po kilku tygodniach przerwy spowodowanej kontuzją. Czuję się bardzo dobre i w pełni wyleczyłem kontuzję. Ciężko pracuję aby powrócić do kondycji sprzed 4 tygodni. Byłem już gotowy na mecz z Cagliari, ale dalej brakuje mi rytmu meczowego. Mam nadzieję wrócić na boisko tak szybko jak to będzie możliwe. Jak każdy piłkarz, chcę grać regularnie w pierwszym składzie. Jednak to trener zdecyduje kiedy wrócę na boisko. Ale teraz najważniejszą rzeczą jest to aby odzyskać kondycję. *Bonucci: Celem Juventusu jest granie na takim poziomie jak Inter :Stoper Juventusu, Leonardo Bonucci powiedział, że celem Bianconerich jest gra na takim poziomie ja Inter, z którym Juventus zmierzy się w najbliższy weekend. Celem Juventusu jest gra na takim poziomie jak Inter. Potrzebujemy jedynie myśleć o sobie i nie poddawać się łatwo. Sam będę się starał dobrze odegrać swoją rolę. Wydaje się, że obecnie Samuel Eto'o będzie jedynym napastnikiem w formie, ale nie należy lekceważyć Nerazzurrich, ponieważ są obecnymi mistrzami. 120px|right *Aquilani: Mecz, który dał mi nadzieję :Po rozegraniu tylko kilkunastu minut w poprzednich meczach, kibice Juventusu doczekali się wreszcie na występ Alberto Aquilaniego od początku spotkania. Dzisiaj Włoch rozegrał bardzo dobre zawody. Jego występ daje nadzieje na lepszą przyszłość. Po zakończeniu meczu powiedział kilka słów dziennikarzom Juventus Channel: Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy z naszego występu. Dzisiaj potrzebowaliśmy zwycięstwa i odnieśliśmy je. Potrzebowałem więcej gry, żeby poprawić kondycję a dzisiejszy występ daje mi spore nadzieje. Co Juventus może osiągnąć? Potrzebujemy równowagi i spokoju. Teraz mamy dwa ważne mecze a naszym celem jest ich wygranie. *Rinaudo: Jestem szczęśliwy z debiutu i zwycięstwa :Ten mecz zapamięta na długi czas. Leandro Rinaudo zadebiutował od pierwszej minuty w meczu przeciwko Cagliari, meczem który zakończył się przekonywującym i ważnym zwycięstwem. Obrońca sprowadzony z Palermo, mógł opuścić murawę w Turynie zadowolony: Debiut w Juventusie jest inny. Próbowałem być spokojny i myśleć tylko o meczu. Ćwiczyliśmy w tym tygodniu w takim ustawieniu i nie czułem zdenerwowania. Nie mogę być niezadowolony z debiutu, ale bardziej cieszę się ze zwycięstwa. Wiemy, że zostało jeszcze wiele do poprawy, szczególnie w obronie. Trener daje nam dużo wskazówek, a my staramy się robić to czego on od nas wymaga. 120px|right *Serie A (5/38): Juventus 4-2 Cagliari :Pierwsze gole Milosa Krasicia w nowych barwach sprawiły, że Juventus Turyn sięgnął dziś pewnie po trzy punkty w starciu ligowym z Cagliari. Miejscowi wygrali z Sardyńczykami 4:2, a w sumie aż pięć z sześciu bramek zdobyli Krasić dla Juve i Matri dla Cagliari. :Juventus - Cagliari 4-2 (2-1) :bramki: 13', 34', 70' Krasic, 57' Bonucci - 20', 81' Matri :Juventus: Storari - Rinaudo (75' Legrottaglie), Bonucci, Chiellini, Grygera - Krasic, Melo, Aquilani (78' Sissoko), Pepe - Iaquinta (80' Del Piero), Amauri :Cagliari: Agazzi - Perico (65' Pisano), Canini, Astori, Agostini - Biondini, Nainggolan, Lazzari - Cossu (62' Nene) - Acquafresca (72' Laner), Matri :żółte kartki: 37' Rinaudo, 70' Krasic, 85' Sissoko *Nowe wieści o kontrakcie Chielliniego :Dyrektor generalny Juventusu Giuseppe Marotta odbył spotkanie z Giorgio Chiellinim i jego agentem Davide Lippim wczoraj popołudniu w celu omówienia kwestii związanych z nowym kontraktem. Jego wynikiem jest ustalenie nowego kontraktu Kielona. Obrońca przedłuży umowę z klubem do czerwca 2015 i będzie zarabiał 3,2 mln € rocznie. Chiellini ma podpisać nowy kontrakt do końca przyszłego tygodnia. 120px|right *Blanc: Największy kompleks sportowy w Europie :Po zakończeniu zebrania zarządu, Jean-Claude Blanc powiedział kilka słów dziennikarzom, którzy odwiedzili miejsce budowy nowego stadionu: To satysfakcjonujące widzieć prace postępujące z dnia na dzień, a po ich zakończeniu będziemy mieć jeszcze więcej radości. Budujemy największy sportowy kompleks w Europie, w którym będzie się zawierał stadion i wszystko co zostanie zbudowane wokół niego czyli centrum handlowe, muzeum na terenie Continassa gdzie zostanie wybudowana Juventus Soccer School, siedziba władz klubu i park zieleni. Dyrektor generalny Juve skomentował także miejsca kategorii Premium i kolejne kroki władz klubu, w tym te dotyczące nazwy stadionu. 40% miejsc Premium zostało już sprzedanych, podobnie jak 50% boksów i 75% miejsc na trybunie Gianniego i Umberto Agnellich. Nad nazwą pracuje firma Sportfive. Naszym celem jest posiadanie nazwy przed otwarciem stadionu, które nastąpi pomiędzy końcem sierpnia a początkiem września przyszłego roku. *21 piłkarzy powołanych na mecz z Cagliari :Dobre wieści dla Del Neriego: Martinez jest już zdrowy i jest na liście zawodników powołanych na mecz z Cagliari. Do dyspozycji trenera będzie dostępnych 21 piłkarzy. Lista poniżej: :2 Motta, 3 Chiellini, 4 Felipe Melo, 5 Sissoko, 8 Marchisio, 9 Iaquinta, 10 Del Piero, 11 Amauri, 13 Manninger, 14 Aquilani, 18 Quagliarella, 19 Bonucci, 20 Lanzafame, 21 Grygera, 23 Pepe, 25 Martinez, 26 Rinaudo, 27 Krasic, 30 Storari, 31 Costantino, 33 Legrottaglie 120px|right *Moggi: Nie ten poziom :Luciano Moggi stwierdził, że Juventus nie jest drużyną z najwyższej półki i brakuje mu klasy, by być zaliczanym do czołówki Serie A. Mimo dobrego okna transferowego, Juventus ma problemy z odnoszeniem zwycięstw, były dyrektor Starej Damy uważa, że sytuacja się jeszcze pogorszy. Myślałem, że problemy Juventusu skończyły się w Udine, ale niestety Palermo pokazało, że nie. Wiem jak wygląda szatnia Juventusu i widzieliśmy ich ograniczenia. Nie przestanę mówić o tym mówić. Brakuje tam jakości co nie wpływa pozytywnie na piłkarzy. Kiedy grają ze outsiderami, to jakoś to wygląda, lecz z lepszymi zespołami już są kłopoty. *Luigi Del Neri: Musimy znaleźć równowagę przed meczem z Cagliari :Po meczu z Palermo, Juventus jest gotowy do pojedynku z Cagliari i Luigi Del Neri ma nadzieję na pozytywną reakcję Bianconerich. Ten tydzień jest naprawdę ważny dla nas, aby zobaczyć na co stać Juve w tym sezonie. Następne mecze będą szczególnie ważne dla naszych morale. Wygrana z Udinese a następnie porażka z Palermo udowodniła, że zespół ma wzloty i upadki, ale mamy silną mentalność i nawet w czwartek piłkarze udowodnili, że nigdy się nie poddają. Spodziewam się od zespołu szybkiej reakcji. Uważam, że 4-4-2 jest dobrą strategią dla nas, ponieważ pomaga Milosowi Krasicowi i innym piłkarzom. Zespół potrzebuje równowagi i nie możemy być zbyt przygnębieni ani też za bardzo podekscytowani. Mecz przeciwko Cagliari nie będzie naszą ostatnią szansą. To dopiero piąta kolejka Serie A. 120px|right *Powołania Cagliari na mecz z Juventusem :Po zakończeniu porannej sesji treningowe, trener Cagliari Pierpaolo Bisoli ogłosił listę 19 piłkarzy powołanych na mecz z Juventusem w Turynie. Lista poniżej: :Bramkarze: Agazzi and Pelizzoli :Obrońcy: Agostini, Ariaudo, Astori, Canini, Magliocchetti, Perico, Pisano :Pomocnicy: Cossu, Laner, Lazzari, Nainggolan, Sivakov :Napastnicy: Acquafresca, Matri, Nenè, Ragatzu *Marotta: Dziękujemy kibicom :Giuseppe Marotta skomentował wczorajszy mecz z Palermo, powiedział najpierw od pochwały fanów Bianconerich, którzy dopingowali zespół aż do zakończeniu spotkania. Musimy podziękować im za wielkie przywiązanie. To prawda, że kiedy zespół przegrywa, to znaczy, że klasa przeciwnika jest większa od naszej, ale my nadal znajdujemy się w pewnej fazie i jeszcze nie mamy ciągłości gry. Także nasi skrzydłowi są kontuzjowani. To jest zasługa naszych przeciwników, ale mamy kilka rzeczy do zmiany. Brakuje nam równowagi. Skomentuję tą porażkę jako realista. Straciliśmy zbyt dużo w oczach naszych kibiców. Nie byliśmy tak cyniczni jak w meczu z Udinese i mieliśmy mniej szczęścia. Ale nie szukamy wymówki. Ta porażka powinna dać nam sposobność, by dokonać analizy i wyeliminować wszystkie błędy popełniane w defensywie, gdyż ze strzelaniem goli nie mamy problemu. 120px|right *Del Neri: Żal mi naszych kibiców :Zrobiliśmy krok do tyłu w porównaniu do meczu w Udine. Gigi Del Neri nie ukrywał swojego rozczarowania z meczu przeciwko Palermo: To był w szczególności mecz w którym zapłaciliśmy wysoką cenę za ich Palermo kontrataki. Palermo skorzystało z okazji. Musimy poprawić obronę, ponieważ dalej nie jest doskonała. Juventus próbował zareagować, pokazali zaangażowanie i charakter, ale to nie wystarczyło: Zespół nie stanął i nie patrzył się na przeciwników tylko stwarzał okazje nawet w drugiej połowie, kiedy padł nie tylko Iaquinty, ale były również strzały Amauriego i Krasica. W drugiej połowie próbowałem ustawienia 4-2-3-1, z Amaurim na szpicy, do stworzenia większej liczby okazji, ale skończyło się na tym, że straciliśmy drugą i trzecią bramkę. Jest mi przykro w szczególności fanów, którzy ciągle doceniają to co robimy. *Serie A (4/38): Juventus 1-3 Palermo :Trzeci sezon z rzędu piłkarze US Palermo wywożą komplet punktów z obiektu Juventusu Turyn. Dziś Sycylijczycy odnieśli pierwsze ligowe zwycięstwo w tych rozgrywkach pokonując Starą Damę 3:1. :Juventus - Palermo 1-3 (0-1) :bramki: 87' Iaquinta - 2' Pastore, 62' Ilicic, 85' Bovo :Juventus: Storari - Motta, Bonucci, Chiellini, Grygera - Krasic, Melo, Marchisio, Pepe (46' Iaquinta) - Del Piero (60' Aquilani), Quagliarella (46' Amauri) :Palermo: Sirigu - Cassani, Munoz, Bovo, Balzaretti - Migliaccio, Bacinovic (77' Rigoni), Nocerino - Pastore (94' Darmian), Ilicic - Pinilla (67' Hernandez) :żółte kartki: 20' Marchisio - 18' Bovo, 52' Bacinovic, 80' Sirigu, 89' Ilicic 120px|right *Salvatore Schillaci ostrzega Juventus przed Palermo :Były gracz Juventusu, napastnik Salvatore Schillaci uważa, że Palermo jeśli się postara to może wywieźć z Turynu komplet punktów. Oba zespoły zmierzą się dzisiaj ze sobą. W poprzednim meczu Juventus wygrał na wyjeździe z Udinese 4-0, gdy Palermo przegrało u siebie z Interem 2-1 u siebie. Oczywiście, że Juventus jest faworytem, ale obecna pozycja Palermo w tabeli nie odzwierciedla w pełni możliwości tego zespołu. Jednak, niektórzy piłkarze grają lepiej gdy są w silnych zespołach. Uważam, że to będzie wyrównany mecz. Palermo przyjeżdża po przegraną, ale uważam, że Bianconeri są do pokonania. *Storari ma nadzieję na powołanie do reprezentacji :Bramkarz Juventusu Marco Storari ma nadzieję na, że otrzyma powołanie to reprezentacji Włoch. W związku z tym, że Buffon jest kontuzjowany, Storari gra na bramce Juve i chce to powtórzyć w reprezentacji. Reprezentacja? Co mogę powiedzieć? Są tacy, którzy decydują się utworzyć perspektywiczny zespół, zbudowany z młodych graczy. Moim zdaniem trzeba też stawiać na doświadczenie. Ludzie odpowiedzialni za to mogą przyjrzeć się różnym graczom. Mam nadzieję, że mnie też... 120px|right *21 powołanych na mecz z Palermo :Po zakończeniu sesji treningowej, Luigi Del Neri ogłosił listę zawodników na mecz z Palermo. Zostało powołanych 21 zawodników. Lista poniżej: :2 Motta, 3 Chiellini, 4 Felipe Melo, 5 Sissoko, 8 Marchisio, 9 Iaquinta, 11 Amauri, 10 Del Piero, 13 Manninger, 14 Aquilani, 18 Quagliarella, 19 Bonucci, 20 Lanzafame, 21 Grygera, 23 Pepe, 26 Rinaudo, 27 Krasic, 30 Storari, 31 Costantino, 33 Legrottaglie, 34 Ferrero *Demetrio Albertini: Za dużo cudzoziemców zajmuje miejsca młodym włoskim piłkarzom :Wice-prezydent Demetrio Albertini powiedział, że kluby powinny bardziej się skupić na włoskich młodzikach niż na zagranicznych piłkarzach. Albertini skrytykował włoskie kluby za to, że w swoich kadrach dużo zagranicznych piłkarzy i za to, że pozwalają odchodzić do innych klubów młodym gwiazdą. Albertini chce to zmienić. Droga jest długa. Młodzież gra jedynie w drużynach młodzieżowych i gdy wchodzą do seniorskich drużyn to nie są dojrzali piłkarsko. Zagraniczni gracze zabierają miejsca i gdy przybywają do Serie A to mają 25 lat... to stanowczo za późno. Wice-prezydent skupił się na jednym włoskim klubie - Juventusie. ''W tym zespole jest wielu Włochów i cieszę się z tego powodu. Masz różnicę w postrzeganiu gdy jesteś Włochem. Twoi koledzy żartują jeśli grasz źle. Cudzoziemców to nie obchodzi. 120px|right *Andrea Agnelli stara się odzyskać utracone Scudetti :Prezydent Juventusu Andrea Agnelli ciągle stara się zrealizować swój cel - odzyskać utracone tytuły w wyniku Afery Calciopoli. Tuttosport twierdzi, że Agnelli rozmawiał z prezydentem FICG Giancarlo Abete, który jest szefem śledztwa w sprawie 171 000 taśm, które ujrzały światło dzienne w wyniku "Calciopoli 2" czyli procesowi w Napoli. W wyniku śledztwa przeprowadzonego 4 lata temu, Juventus utracił 2 tytuły mistrzowskie i spadł do Serie B. Agnelli jest pełen nadziei, że może wygrać sprawę i odzyskać tytuły. Angelli chce niezależnego dochodzenia wykonanego przez FIGC. *Dzeko ciągle żałuje, że nie przeniósł się do Juve :Napastnik Wolfsburga Edin Dzeko wyraził swoje rozczarowanie z tego powodu, że nie przeniósł się latem do Juventusu. Nie mogę ukryć swojego rozczarowania z braku przenosin do Juventus. Do końca wierzyłem, że Wolfsburg i Juventus znajdą porozumienie, szczególnie wtedy, gdy oba kluby zaczęły negocjacje z Diego, ale niestety do tego nie doszło. Dzeko w tym tygodniu wypowiedział się o tym, że według niego Bundesliga jest najsilniejszą ligą na świecie. 120px|right *Prandelli: Milan, Inter i Juventus faworytami w walce o Scudetto :Selekcjoner reprezentacji Włoch, Cesare Prandelli uważa, że Juventus i Milan dołączą do faworytów w walce o Scudetto. Uważam, że jest trójka faworytów: Milan, Juventus i Inter. Juventus jest zespołem, który zawsze jest wymieniany jako faworyt. Luigi Del Neri pracuje aby znaleźć tożsamość i szybko to uczyni. Inter dalej jest faworytem w Champions League, chociaż... ''Uważam, że Inter może powtórzyć ten sukces, ponieważ ciągle jest głodny sukcesów i że może tego dokonać. *Alessandro Del Piero: Chcę grać do 40-stki :Alessandro Del Piero zadeklarował swoje przywiązanie do Juventusu i powiedział, że może grać w Juve aż do 40-stki. Chcę tu grać do 40-stki i wygrywać. Nie narzucam sobie limitów. Wymieniliśmy latem 10 zawodników i jest to ważnym krokiem na przód. Odbudowa jest długa i trudna. Mamy dobrych piłkarzy, którzy będą dobrze grać. Il Capitano chce zobaczyć powrót Juventusu do wygrywania Ligi Mistrzów i Scudetto. ''Teraz wygrywanie wraca teraz do starego poziomu i starych celów. Wszystko może się wydarzyć. Pomimo wielu zmian w lecie, Del Piero jest nadal świadomy, że Inter jest ciągle przeciwnikiem z którym trzeba się liczyć. Mecz z Interem da nam odpowiedź, kto jest lepszy. 120px|right *Marotta: Zakup Krasica dobrą inwestycją :Dyrektor sportowy Juventusu powiedział, że cena za jaką został kupiony Milos Krasic była "okazyjna". 25-latek przybył od Juventusu z CSKA Moskwa za około 15 mln € i wydaje się, że jest zawodnikiem przyszłości. Krasic był okazją. Kupiliśmy go, ponieważ jest dobrym zawodnikiem teraz i w przyszłości. Marotta wyjaśnił to dlaczego nie kupował pojedynczych gwiazd, tylko wielu zawodników z których ma powstać zwycięska drużyna. Istnieją dwie drogi które możesz wybrać w mercato: możesz kupić jedną albo dwie gwiazdy lub możesz spróbować znaleźć grupę zawodników, którzy sami są "słabi", ale jeśli się połączą, to stanowią silny zespół. Ta ostatnia opcja jest naszym celem i będziemy ją stosować również w przyszłości. *Del Neri: Jeśli dalej będziemy tak grali... :Tym razem Luigi Del Neri nie musimy wytykać błędów. W Udine Juventus zaliczył ważne zwycięstwo, jak na razie jedyne w Serie A. Cztery bramki, kilka okazji bramkowych zmarnowanych i czyste konto. Trener ma powody do szczęścia. Na Stadio Friuli, Del Neri zobaczył Juve, jakie chce widzieć Podobało mi się nastawienie i podejście do tego meczu. To zwycięstwo jest dobrym początkiem i dało drużynie wiarę. Ciągle mamy pewne trudności do pokonania ale w ten sposób wyniki rozpoczną się do tego zwycięstwa i możemy grać jeszcze lepiej. Scudetto? Potwierdzę to co mówiłem tydzień temu. Powiedziałem, że nie będziemy wyznaczać sobie limitów, a mamy wszystko czego potrzeba, żeby naszej ambicji nie dawać żadnych ograniczeń. Wiemy, że będą problemy, gdyż ten zespół dopiero się narodził, a Juve nie ma dużej cierpliwości, by czekać. 120px|right *Pepe: Dzisiaj byliśmy doskonali :Nie mógł się podziewać lepszego powrotu do Friuli. Po latach spędzonych w Udinese, skrzydłowy AS Romy jest podekscytowany pięknym zwycięstwem. Po zakończeniu meczu, Pepe powiedział: Dzisiaj Juve było prawie idealne. To pomogło nam zapomnieć o dwóch remisach: z Sampdorią i Lechem Poznań. Teraz musimy być sprytni aby znaleźć prawdziwą równowagę. *Serie A (3/38): Udinese 0-4 Juventus :Po bramkach Bonucciego, Quagliarelli, Marchisio i Iaquinty Juventus FC rozbił na wyjeździe Udinese Calcio 4:0. Wymierny wkład w zwycięstwo Bianconerich miał dwukrotny asystent, Serb Milos Krasić. Było to pierwsze zwycięstwo podopiecznych Luigi Del Neriego w tym sezonie. :Udinese - Juventus 0:4 (0:3) :0:1 Bonucci 18 :0:2 Quagliarella 24 :0:3 Marchisio 43 :0:4 Iaquinta 77 :Juventus: Storari, Motta (75' Legrottaglie), Bonucci, Chiellini, Grygera, Krasic, Marchisio, Pepe, Melo (70' Sissoko), Del Piero (51' Iaquinta), Quagliarella :Rezerwowi: Manninger, Ferrero, Aquilani, Amauri :Udinese: Handanovic, Zapata, Coda, Domizzi, Isla (46' Pinzi), Inler, Asamoah, Pasquale (66' Armero), Sanchez (69' Abdi), Floro Flores, Di Natale :Rezerwowi: Belardi, Cuadrado, Benatia, Corradi :Żółte kartki: 29' Pepe, 35' Marchisio, 40' Melo, 77' Iaquinta :Sędzia: Mauro Bergonzi 120px|right *Del Neri: Nie jestem zmartwiony słabym startem sezonu :Juventus zdobył 6 bramek w ostatnich dwóch meczach i nie wygrał jeszcze w tym sezonie w Serie A, ale Luigi Del Neri pozostaje optymistą przed meczem z Udinese. Poprzedni trener Sampdorii czuje, że Bianconeri potrzebują czasu, żeby ulepszyć swoją grę. Nie jestem zmartwiony, ale oczywiście chciałbym, żeby było mniej traconych bramek. Wszyscy pracujemy ciężko ale nie można nam zarzucić, że nie okazaliśmy zaangażowania z Sampdorią i Lechem Poznań. Popełniliśmy kilka błędów w obronie, ale pracujemy nad tym. Jeśli Juventus przegra z Udinese, może się znaleźć na dnie tabeli. ''Naprawdę o tym teraz nie myślimy, ponieważ jest za wcześnie, ale jestem optymistą. Są jednak dobre strony, nic nie szkodzi, że jeszcze nie mamy punktów. Gwiazda Udinese, Antonio Di Natale latem odrzucił ofertę Juventusu, ale Del Neri ciągle ma z nim dobre stosunki. ''Di Natale podjął decyzję i musimy ją szanować. Między nami jest wszystko w porządku. Del Neri przeszedł do sprawy jutrzejszego meczu. Mecz rozpoczną Felipe Melo i Claudio Marchisio, ponieważ obecnie jest to nasz najlepszy duet pomocników. Amauri mógłby już grać, ale musi odzyskać siły. Vincenzo Iaquinta jest zmęczony po meczu z Lechem Poznań. Na lewej obronie nie zagra Giorgio Chiellini bo nie możemy sobie pozwolić na takie rotacje z tyłu. *Nowy 5-letni kontrakt Chielliniego :Juventus teraz myśli o przedłużeniach kontraktów zawodników a na liście zawodników jest Giorgio Chiellini, który ma podpisać pięcioletni kontrakt. Raporty Tuttosport głoszą, że Chiellini zaakceptował ofertę Juventus, mimo zainteresowania Realu Madryt, Manchesteru City i Bayernu Monachium latem. Dyrektor generalny Giuseppe Marotta rozpoczął rozmowy ze stoperem i oferuje mu 3.5 mln € na sezon przez pięć lat. Obecnie nie ma na ten temat oficjalnych informacji, ale głosy napływające z Turynu mówią, że Chiellini podpisze kontrakt. 120px|right *Ciro Ferrara: Juventus skończył wygrywanie dawno temu :Były trener i wieloletni zawodnik Juventusu Ciro Ferrara uważa, że odbudowa potęgi klubu długo potrwa. Czy cykl wygrywania się zakończył? Niestety tak. Zespół wygrywał we Włoszech i za granicą do teraz. Odbudowa zajmie wiele czasu. Potrzeba zrozumienia a kibice Juventusu nie są do tego przyzwyczajeni. Ferrara jest ciągle bez pracy, ale przyznał, że szuka zatrudnienia. Czekam z wiarą. Chciałbym nabrać doświadczenia za granicą. Uczyłem się już od Roberto Manciniego, Carlo Ancellottiego, Sir Alexa Fergusona i Gianfranco Zoli. *Del Piero: Dobra reakcja po straconych golach :Strzelec trzeciej bramki, nadal jest ikoną piłki nożnej. Po golach strzelonych Shamrockowi i Sturmowi Graz, kapitan powtórzył to na Lechu Poznań. Jedynym rozczarowaniem jest to, że nie zapewnił klubowi trzech punktów. Po zakończeniu meczu, Del Piero jest ciągle spełniony: Jesteśmy rozczarowani dlatego, że nie wygraliśmy, ale straciliśmy zwycięstwo w ostatniej chwili. Przegrywaliśmy 2-0 a byliśmy zdolni zareagować. Zostawiliśmy na boisku dużo sił, ale było warto. Występ oceniam jako pozytywny, ale musimy dalej pracować. Trzy stracone gole? Straciliśmy je w inny sposób niż w niedziele, ale to są jednak trzy gole. Wszyscy musimy być bardziej ostrożni i bardziej koncentrować się na obronie. 120px|right *Del Neri: Musimy być bardziej ostrożni :Być na prowadzeniu i stracić je w ostatniej minucie to sytuacja, która powoduje gniew. Oto analiza Del Neriego, po meczu Juventusu z Lechem Poznań: Nigdy nie winię przeznaczenia, ale jedno jest pewne dzisiejszego wieczoru: wszystko można powiedzieć o Juve ale nie tego że piłkarze dali z siebie wszystko. Udało nam się wyrównać, strzelić trzecią bramkę i być bardzo blisko strzelenia czwartej. To jest okres w którym pewne rzeczy nie idą dobre, ale zespół pokazał że potrafi walczyć i dalej będziemy tak robić. Jesteśmy oczywiście niezadowoleni z wyniku i przepraszamy za to kibiców. Juventus pokazał dzisiaj, ze potrafi się odrodzić: ''Mamy na celu to, że gol padł w 93 minucie co jest bardzo pechowe. Będziemy musieli być bardziej ostrożni i dalej pracować, ale myślę że kibice zobaczą jeszcze dobrze grające Juve i duże zwycięstwo. *LE (1/6): Juventus 3-3 Lech :Lech Poznań sprawił polskim kibicom ogromną niespodziankę i zremisował na boisku wielkiego Juventusu Turyn. Bohaterem Poznania został reprezentant Łotwy, Artjoms Rudnevs, który popisał się hat-trickiem, a wyrównującego gola strzelił w doliczonym czasie gry. :Juventus - Lech 3-3 (1-2) :bramki: 45', 50' Chiellini, 68' Del Piero - 14', 30', 90' Rudnevs :Juventus: Manninger - Grygera, Legrottaglie, Chiellini, De Ceglie (45' Motta) - Krasic, Sissoko, Melo, Lanzafame (55' Pepe) - Del Piero, Iaquinta (79' Marchisio) :Lech: Kotorowski - Wojtkowiak, Arboleda, Djurdjevic, Herniques - Krivets, Injac - Kikut (80' Wilk), Stilic (80' Tschibamba), Peszko (73' Wichniarek) - Rudnevs :żółte kartki: 13' Melo, 35' Sissoko - 39' Arboleda, 65' Peszko, 74' Krivets, 78' Wojtkowiak 120px|right *Tevez: Juventus faworytem :Napastnik Manchesteru City Carlos Tevez wierzy, że Juventus jest faworytem grupy A Ligi Europejskiej. Manchester w czwartek będzie grał w Salzburgu, a włoski klub zagra z Lechem Poznań. Tevez wierzy, że turyński klub będzie faworytem do wygrania grupy. Według mnie Juventus jest faworytem grupy. Jest wielkim przeciwnikiem i dlatego nie możemy go lekceważyć. *Del Piero: Wygranie Ligi Europejskiej nie będzie proste :Napastnik Juventusu, Alessandro Del Piero przyznał, że wygranie Ligi Europejskiej nie będzie proste. Bianconerim nie udało się zakończyć sezonu w pierwszej czwórce, gwarantującego grę w Lidze Mistrzów. Zespół Luigiego Del Neriego w czwartek zagra w Lidze Europejskiej z Lechem Poznań. To trudne rozgrywki, jest tutaj wiele wysokiej klasy zespołów m.in. Liverpool i Manchester City. Dla żadnego zespołu nie będą to łatwe rozgrywki, ponieważ będą musiały przejść długą drogę. Juventus nie miał dobrego startu w sezonie, ale dopiero zagrał w dwóch meczach Serie A. Del Piero uważa, że zespół musi wyciągnąć z tych dwóch meczów wnioski. Musimy się poprawić. Powinniśmy być bardziej efektywni w ataku i bardziej skupieni w obronie. Uważam, że zrobiliśmy krok na przód z Sampdorią w porównaniu do meczu z Bari. 120px|right *22 powołanych na mecz z Lechem :Po zakończeniu sesji treningowej w środę, Luigi Del Neri ogłosił listę zawodników powołanych na spotkanie z Lechem: 2 Motta, 3 Chiellini, 4 Felipe Melo, 5 Sissoko, 8 Marchisio, 9 Iaquinta, 10 Del Piero, 13 Manninger, 19 Bonucci, 20 Lanzafame, 21 Grygera, 23 Pepe, 26 Rinaudo, 27 Krasic, 29 De Ceglie, 30 Storari, 31 Costantino, 33 Legrottaglie, 36 Giandonato, 41 Giannetti *Traore wykluczony z gry na 4 tygodnie :Pod koniec sobotniego treningu Traore doznał urazu mięśnia lewego uda. Dzisiejszego ranka poddany został szczegółowym badaniom, w tym rezonansowi magnetycznemu. Testy medyczne wykazały uraz pierwszego stopnia mięśnia dwugłowego lewego uda. Prognozy to cztery tygodnie przerwy w grze zawodnika. 120px|right *Juventus walczy o Gokhana Inlera :Juventus i Inter walczą o pomocnika Udinese Gokhana Inlera - podaje Tuttosport. Inter był blisko podpisania kontraktu z Szwajcarem, ale ostatecznie do tego nie doszło. Inter się nie poddaje i będzie starał się podpisać kontrakt w styczniu, ale do walki włączył się także Juventus. Stara Dama oczekuje opuszczenia klubu przez Mohammeda Sissoko a Luigi Del Neri określił Inlera jako dobrego następcę. Wartość transferu powinna wynieść około 10 mln €. Na liście życzeń Juventusu znajdują się także Riccardo Montolivo i Angelo Palombo. *Giovinco: Jeśli strzelę bramkę Juventusowi, to będę szczęśliwy :Sebastian Giovinco powiedział, że jeśli strzeli bramkę Juventusowi, bo będzie się z tego cieszył. Włoski zawodnik gra obecnie na wypożyczeniu w Parmie, po zakończeniu sezonu klub będzie miał prawo wykupić połowę karty zawodniczej. Tak, będę się cieszył. Będzie mi przykro z powodu fanów Juventusu, którzy darzą mnie uczuciem i chcieliby mnie z powrotem, ale zostałem źle potraktowany i jest to moja sprawa. Parma w 3. kolejce zagra z Genoą i będzie chciała ten mecz wygrać. Liga jest bardzo wyrównana, to jest gra i musimy ją wygrać. Wygrana będzie trudna bo kibice Genui oczekują wiele, ale wyjdziemy na boisku by wygrać i zdobyć 40 punktów tak szybko jak to będzie możliwe. 120px|right *Marrotta: Potrzebny czas na poprawę :Po meczu z Sampdorią głos zabrał Beppe Marotta Jesteśmy rozczarowani wynikiem, ale udało nam się dwa razy wyrównać i dwa razy wyjść na prowadzenie. Musimy szanować przeciwników, którzy pokazali, że są dobrą drużyną. Dyrektor generalny spojrzał na poprawę w stosunku do poprzedniego meczu i wyraził swoje rozczarowanie z remisu: Sześciu spośród 11 zawodników grających dzisiaj przeszło do nas latem i oczywiste jest, że potrzebują czasu na zagranie i to oznacza, że może być już tylko lepiej. Oczywiście musimy starać się unikać błędów. Czas i cierpliwość będą potrzebne kibicom, ponieważ nie można zbudować zespołu w trakcie dwóch miesięcy, ale mentalność jest poprawna. Najważniejsze, że było zaangażowanie i dobre podejście do meczu. Marotta powiedział o celach Juventusu w tym sezonie: ''W celu odniesienia się do wyników w Serie A będziemy musieli poczekać jeszcze pięć, sześć meczów. Nadal jesteśmy na początku i cały zespół może natykać problemy. Naszym obowiązkowym celem jest zakwalifikowanie się do przyszłorocznej Champions League. *Del Piero:Możemy i musimy się poprawić :Po meczu z Sampdorią, Alessandro Del Piero powiedział kilka słów: Staraliśmy się zwyciężyć. Zaczęliśmy mecz bardzo dobrze, ale z biegiem czasu graliśmy coraz słabiej w pierwszej połowie. Później udało nam się odzyskać i pokonać nasze problemy i na koniec meczu mogliśmy do wygrać, mimo że Sampdoria zasłużyła na remis. Oceny meczu przez Alessandro Del Piero są zawsze obiektywne. Kapitan jest rozczarowany, że zwycięstwo uciekło drużynie i nalega by poprawić się w różnych aspektach: Mamy wiele rzeczy do ulepszenia. Musimy być bardziej zdecydowani w ataku i bardziej ostrożni w defensywie. Mimo to dzisiaj zagraliśmy lepiej niż w spotkaniu z Bari i to było krokiem naprzód. Rezultat meczu pokazuje jak wyrównane są zespoły Serie A: Od lat obserwujemy, że nie ma łatwych zespołów i również dzisiaj było to widoczne. Nawet tak zwane "małe zespoły" są bardzo dobre zorganizowane i jeśli nie gra się z nimi w odpowiedni sposób to mogą sprawić wiele trudności. To jest właśnie powód dla którego w każdym meczu musimy być konsekwentni jeśli chcemy uzyskać korzystny wynik. 120px|right *Serie A (2/38): Juventus 3-3 Sampdoria :W 2 kolejce Serie A, Juventus zremisował z Sampdorią Genua 3-3 (1-1). :Juventus Turyn-Sampdoria Genoa 3:3 :0:1 Pozzi 36 :1:1 Marchisio 43 :2:1 Pepe 50 :2:2 Cassano 64 :3:2 Quagliarella 67 :3:3 Pozzi 73 :Juventus: Storari - Motta (76' Grygera), Bonucci, Chiellini, De Ceglie - Krasic (78' Iaquinta), Felipe Melo, Marchisio, Pepe (78' Aquilani) - Del Piero, Quagliarella :Sampdoria: Curci - Zauri, Gastaldello, Lucchini (79' Volta), Ziegler - Semioli (68' Marilungo), Palombo, Dessena, Koman (58' Obiang) - Cassano, Pozzi :Żółte kartki: Felipe Melo 88' :Sędzia: Paolo Silvio Mazzoleni *Sesja popołudniowa. Konferencja w sobotę :Juventus kontynuuje do niedzielnego meczu z Sampdorią. Tym razem cały zespół pracował po południu w Vivono. Amauri i Martinez ćwiczyli oddzielnie w celu powrotu po gry po kontuzjach. Przed meczem z drużyna blucerchiati jest przewidziana jeszcze jedna sesja treningowa, która odbędzie się w sobotę po południu. Po jej zakończeniu odbędzie się konferencja prasowa o 15:30 poprzedzona konferencją z Del Nerim o 14:30. Transmisja na żywo w Juventus Channel. 120px|right *Quagliarella: Juventus jest wspaniały :Fabio Quagliarella jest szczęśliwy z tego, że przeszedł do Juventusu, ponieważ: może nosić najwspanialszą koszulkę, jaka istnieje. 27-latek w poprzednim miesiącu odszedł z Napoli, by zrealizować swoją życiową szansę. W wywiadzie dla Sky Italia powiedział: Wcześniej mój dom był w Napoli, ale teraz jest w Turynie. To jest miasto, które bardzo dobrze znam. Przybyłem do wspaniałego klubu. To jest coś, z czego jestem dumny. Ubierając tą koszulkę, najwspanialszą koszulkę klubu, nie jest to łatwe, ponieważ jest się zobowiązanym do wygrywania. To ważny obowiązek, ale jesteśmy profesjonalistami i staramy się spełniać ten obowiązek jak najlepiej. Znam Marottę jeszcze z czasu mojego pobytu w Sampdie i mamy ze sobą wspaniałe relacje i on ma wpływ na moje relacje. *Pavel Nedved potwierdza zainteresowane powrotu do Juventusu :Pavel Nedved zadeklarował zainteresowanie powrotu do Juventusu, po otrzymaniu oferty pracy w zarządzie Pomocnik zawiesił buty na kołku po zakończeniu sezonu 2008-2009. Czeski gracz grał w Juventusie do 2001 roku, po tym jak przeszedł do klubu z Lazio. Po urlopie, zawodnik z zadowoleniem przyjął pomysł jako pracę w zarządzie klubu. Nadal ma bliskie relacje z dyrektorstwem i czeka na powrót do klubu. Mam wspaniałe relacje z Andreą Agnellim i innymi dyrektorami i myślę, że znajdzie się tam dla mnie miejsce. Dostałem ofertę pracy w klubie. Juventus zawsze pozostanie historią mojej miłości. 120px|right *Luigi Del Neri: Melo jest naszym liderem :Trener Juventusu Luigi Del Neri powiedział o Felipe Melo jako o liderze i jest przekonany, że Brazylijczyk zostawi swoje zdenerwowanie za sobą. Melo starał się zaadaptować w zespole, po tym jak przeszedł do Juve z Fiorentiny. Del Neri oczekuje walecznego środkowego napastnika. Czy jest liderem zespołu? Z tego co widzę przez ostatnie miesiące, mogę powiedzieć, że Melo jest liderem. Nie mam do niego żadnych wątpliwości. Żartował w szatni i robił to bardzo dobrze. Kto jest idealnym partnerem Melo? Chciałbym powiedzieć, że wszyscy nasi zawodnicy, którzy mogą grać na pomocy. Juventus znacznie się wzmocnił w okresie letnim, ale Del Neri uważa, że nadal ma braki w porównaniu z Interem i Milanem. ''Inter jest najsilniejszym zespołem Serie A. Milan skupił się na wielkich mistrzach, jak Juventus w poprzednim roku. Tak czy owak każdy kto krytykuje nasze transfery jest w błędzie. Wszyscy zawodnicy wrócili z meczów eliminacyjnych i dołączyli do reszty zespołu. *Juventus okazuje zainteresowanie Mladenem Petricem :Juventus jest zainteresowany napastnikiem Hamburga Mladen Petricem. Włoski klub ma nadzieję, że uda mu się go sprowadzić w czasie zimowego okna transferowego. Obecny kontrakt Petrica wygasa w czerwcu 2012, ale Bianconeri i VfB Stuttgart wykazały zainteresowanie tym graczem. Wartość piłkarza wynosi około 8 mln €. Oba kluby będą czekać do stycznia, aby zobaczyć czy napastnik podpisze ponownie kontrakt z Hamburgiem. 120px|right *Iaquinta broni ataku Juve :Napastnik Juventusu Vincenzo Iaquinta wierzy, że atak Juventusu jest już tak dobry jak atak Sampdorii z Antonio Cassano i Giampaolo Pazzinim. 30-latek w wywiadzie dla La Stampa powiedział kilka słów o weekendowym meczu Juventusu z Sampdorią. Juventus i Sampdroa stały się rywalami po okresie letnim, ponieważ z Sampy do Juve przeszli Gigi Del Neri i Beppe Marotta. Jesteśmy konkurencyjny. Mamy czwórkę napastników, którzy grają dla reprezentacji Włoch. Zobaczymy czy Pazzini i Cassano będą lepsi, mimo wszystko nie czujemy się słabsi od nich. Nie czuję się staro i mam nadzieję, że drzwi do reprezentacji są nadal dla mnie otwarte. Chociaż to oczywiście zależy od trenera i ode mnie. Na papierze Inter i Milan są lepsi, ale Juventus ma fundament: wracamy do wygrywania, ale kibice chyba już wiedzą, że potrzebujemy trochę cierpliwości. *Antonio Caliendo: Trezeguet odrodził się w Herculesie :David Trezeguet dobrze rozpoczął przygodę z Herculesem, w związku z tym jego agent Antonio Caliendo powiedział, że po opuszczeniu Juventusu jego klient się "odrodził". Francuz rozwiązał kontrakt z włoskim klubem po 10 latach tam spędzonych, ale cieszy się z pobytu w Hiszpanii. Wszystko idzie bardzo dobrze. David jest z tego szczęśliwy. Ludzie go kochają. Ponad 5000 przyszło na jego prezentację w nowym klubie. Czy żałuje opuszczenia Juventusu? Z tego co słyszałem, do było dla niego jak odrodzenie. Mimo to Juventus jest częścią jego historii i zawsze będzie miał do tego wielki sentyment. 120px|right *Chiellini: Powtórzyć 5:1 z Sampdorią :Obrońca Juventusu, Giorgio Chiellini jest nadziei, że Bianconeri mogą powtórzyć wynik 5-1 z Sampdorią z poprzedniego sezonu. Reprezentant Włoch powiedział, że to był to najlepszy mecz Juve w poprzednim sezonie: To był nasz najlepszy mecz poprzedniego sezonu. Pamiętam go dokładnie, ale nie ze względu na moją bramkę, tylko na to, że to był wspaniały występ ówczesnego składu. Wspaniale by było gdybyśmy powtórzyli to w niedzielę. Chiellini ostrzegł kolegów z zespołu duetem Antonio Cassano-Giampaolo Pazzini. Cassano i Pazzini to wspaniała kombinacja w ataku i dlatego spodziewam się trudnego spotkania. Chcemy się jednak dobrze spisać i skoncentrować na pierwszej wygranej w lidze przed naszymi kibicami. *Inter i Juventus walczą o Montolivo :Juventus i Inter walczą o Riccardo Montolivo, który myśli o podpisaniu kolejnego kontraktu z Fiorentiną. Reprezentant Włoch spowodował zamieszanie po tym jak nie podpisał szybko lukratywnej propozycji Fiorentiny. Z ostatnich raportów wynika, że zawodnik sprzeczał się o 100 000 € z klubem. Tuttosport uważa, że w takiej sytuacji do walki włączą się Juventus i Inter. Może okazać się tak, że Montolivo zmieni klub. Montolivo gra już 6 sezon w barwach Fiorentiny a ostatnio został kapitanem zespołu, mimo to zawodnik szuka nowych wyzwań. Zawodnik znalazł się również na celowniku Arsenalu i Bayernu Monachium, ale Montolivo woli zostać we Włoszech. 120px|right *El. ME-2012: Włochy - Wyspy Owcze 5-0 (3-0) :Doskonała pierwsza część gry i zabójcza końcówka spotkania w wykonaniu reprezentacji Włoch wystarczyły, by dziś cieszyć się z drugiego zwycięstwa w eliminacjach do Euro 2012. Tym razem kadrowicze Cesare Prandellego pokonali Wyspy Owcze 5:0. Jedno trafienie w tym spotkaniu zaliczył zawodnik Juventusu - Fabio Quagliarella. :Włochy – Wyspy Owcze 5:0 (3:0) :1:0 Gilardino 12 :2:0 De Rossi 22 :3:0 Cassano 27 :4:0 Quagliarella 81 :5:0 Pirlo 90 :Włochy: Viviano - De Silvestri, Bonucci, Chiellini, Antonelli, Montolivo, Pirlo, De Rossi (Palombo 75’), G. Rossi (Quagliarella 58’), Gilardino (Pazzini 59’), Cassano :Wyspy Owcze: Nielsen – Lokin (Holst 73’), Rubeksen, Gregersen, Egil a Bo, Davidsen, Benjaminsen, Petersen, Mouritsen (Naes 73’), Samuelsen, Edmundsson (Udssen 88') :żółte kartki: Davidsen 7 *Trezeguet: Zostanę na zawsze kibicem Juve :Po opuszczeniu Juventusu tego lata i przejściu do hiszpańskiej Primera Division, David Trezeguet powiedział kilka słów o swojej sympatii do poprzedniego klubu. Francuz spędził w Turynie 10 lat po przenosinach z Monaco, wystąpił w 245 meczach w Serie A i w czasie swojej kariery w Juve, zdobywał średnio 1 bramkę na 2 mecze. 10 lat spędzonych w Juve jest jak wspaniała historia miłości i na zawszę pozostanę kibicem Juventusu. Moim największym osiągnięciem w ciągu tych 10 lat jest awans z Serie B do Serie A. To było wspaniałe doświadczenie ponieważ kibice Juve uważali nas za bohaterów, gdyż nie zostawiliśmy klubu w potrzebie. Czułem szacunek i miłość. To przy nas rozwijali się tacy gracze jak Giorgio Chiellini czy Claudio Marchisio. Jeśli Juventus zdobędzie kolejne trofea, to chciałbym być tym który założy na siebie koszulkę z trzema gwiazdkami na piersi. 120px|right *Vincenzo Iaquinta wraca do treningów :Oficjalna strona Juventusu poinformowała, że włoski piłkarz Vincenzo Iaquinta powrócił do normalnych treningów. Bianconeri wrócili do pracy po 2-dniowym odpoczynków, w celu przygotowania się do niedzielnego meczu z Sampdorią. 30-sto latek trenował przez całą sesję ze swoimi kolegami. Tymczasem, nowi zawodnicy Alberto Aquilani i Leandro Rinaudo także wypełnili w 100% trening. Armand Traore trenował oddzielnie, koncentrując się na ćwiczeniach z piłką. W sezonie 2009-2010 Iaquinta strzelił dla Juventusu 6 bramek, przez większość sezonu był kontuzjowany albo prezentował słabą formę. *Bonucci: Juventus najlepszą decyzją :Leonardo Bonucci uważa, że podjął dobrą decyzję przechodząc do Juventusu. 23-latek przeszedł do Juventusu za cenę 14 mln £ z Bari. ''Już niedługo po przenosinach, poczułem się jak w rodzinie. Spotkanie z Agnellim było czymś wspaniałym. Wydaje mi się jakbym znał go od zawsze. Wiem, że cały czas muszę się rozwijać. Pary obrońców z Milanu, Interu i Chiellini są ode mnie lepsi. Juventus jest na szczycie i wiedziałem to już w styczniu. Manchester City obserwował mnie, a później nawet Manchester United. Gdy przeszedłem do Juventusu, to nie miałem już żadnych wątpliwości. Będę się tutaj rozwijał i w 2012 utworzę z Chiellinim, Ranocchią i Bocchettim grupę obrońców na mistrzostwa Europy. Życzę sobie, abym był najlepszym transferem Juventusu obecnego lata 120px|right *Jermain Defoe na celowniku Juventusu :Itasportpress informuje, że Jermain Defoe znalazł się na celowniku Juventusu. W poprzednim tygodniu w meczu Anglii z Bułgarią napastnik zaliczył hat-tricka i zaczęły się nim interesować czołowe kluby europejskie. Juventus Turyn również wziął go pod lipę. Transfer może mieć miejsce nawet w styczniu, ale Stara Dama musiałaby wyłożyć około 16 mln € aby przekonać Tottenham. Stara Dama w czasie letniego okna transferowego kupiła Jorge Martineza i Fabio Quagliarellę, ale Luigi Del Neri szuka jeszcze jednego napastnika. *Sissoko za Diarrę? :Juventus planuje sprzedać Mohammeda Sissoko do Wolfsburga, a w zamian za to sprowadzić Lassana Diarrę z Realu Madryt w czasie zimowego okna transferowego w styczniu. Sissoko oczekiwał, że opuści klub latem, ale Juventus nie zdążył dojść do porozumienia z niemieckim klubem, który oferował za piłkarza 8 mln €. Jednak negocjacje mają zostać wznowione w nowym roku i wtedy Sissoko prawdopodobnie przeniesie się do Bundesligi. Juventus będzie miał wtedy okazję wyrwać z Realu Diarrę. Real Madryt jest prawdziwym kandydatem, ale ta operacja musi być skoordynowana z odejściem Sissoko. Poprzednia oferta Wolfsburga nie była satysfakcjonująca dla Juventusu, ponieważ Malijczyk został zakupiony przez włoski klub za kwotę 12 mln €. 120px|right *Zatrzymałbym Diego :Gdyby trenem Juve dalej był Ciro Ferrara to zatrzymałby Diego. W wywiadzie dla Sky Italia Ferrara powiedział: Według mnie, Diego powinien dostać szansę. Można się kłócić o techniczną i finansową kwestię tej sprawy. Dystans do pomysłów Del Neriego był oczywisty, ale ja dałbym mu kolejną szanse. Ferrara ocenił szansę na wygranie scudetto po sprowadzeniu nowych zawodników. Rewolucja była do przewidzenia po takim nieudanym sezonie. Drużyna potrzebuje czasu na zmiany. Niektórzy zawodnicy, którzy tworzyli historię Juve odeszli a na ich miejsce przybyli młodzi zawodnicy i cudzoziemcy. Wydaje mi się, że to dobra mieszanka. Wszystkie kluby Serie A znajdujące się za Interem chcą zmniejszyć dystans które je dzieli. Zobaczymy czy piłkarze Interu są ciągle głodni sukcesów. Mała satysfakcja byłaby normalna. Juve wraz z Milanem i Romą mogą dogonić Inter. Benitez będzie zawsze porównywany do Manciniego i Mourinho. To będzie trudne dla niego. Ibra może odmienić grę Milanu, ale sam tych meczów nie wygra. *Mattia Cassani na celowniku Juventusu :Juventus planuje wzmocnienie defensywy zawodnikiem Palermo Mattią Cassanim w czasie zimowego okna transferowego w styczniu. Il Corriere dello Sport twierdzi, Giuseppe Marotta wrócił do pracy z nowymi planami na przyszłość. Mimo Marco Motty, Zdenka Grygery, Paolo De Ceglie i Armanda Traore w składzie, klub potrzebuje jest bocznego pomocnika. Wychowanek Juventusu, Mattia Cassani jest na pierwszym miejscu w liście życzeń Marotty. 27-latek obecnie zaczął grać bardzo dobrze w sycylijskim zespole, dzięki czemu zdobył miejsce w reprezentacji Włoch. Mimo to, Maurizio Zamparini nie pozwoli Cassaniemu opuścić klubu za mniej niż 12 mln €. Alternatywą może być zawodnik Sampdorii Reto Ziegler, któremu wygaśnie kontrakt po zakończeniu tego sezonu, dzięki czemu będzie miał szanse przejść do Juve za darmo. Innymi graczami, którymi interesuje się Juventus są: Joan Capdevila i Benoit Tremoulinas. 120px|right *Chiellini przedłuży kontrakt :Juventus zaproponował Giorgio Chielliniemu przedłużenie kontraktu o kolejne 5 lat. O nowym kontrakcie mówiło się już od pewnego czasu, ale decyzję o tym przeniesiono z powodu okna transferowego. Chiellini zarabia obecnie 2 mln € na sezon, ale po podpisaniu nowego kontraktu ta kwota się podwoi. Następnym zawodnikiem z którym Juventus chce podpisać nowy kontrakt jest Claudio Marchisio, który jest obecnie daleki od osiągnięcia porozumienia, ponieważ chce zarabiać 3 mln € na sezon, ale klub się na tą ofertę nie zgadza. *Crisito: To już nie to samo Juve :Domenico Criscito, który rozwijał swoja karierę w Juventusie powiedział: Juventus nie jest już tym samy klubem co kilka lat temu. Jestem szczęśliwszy w Genoi. Obrońca miał okazję wrócić do Turynu latem, ale wyraźnie wolał zostać w Genoi. Juventus nie jest już tym samym klubem co kilka lat temu, ale pomijając ten fakt przy wyborze kierowałem się sercem. Faktycznie dorosłem i mam nadzieję, że zostanę w Genui przez długi czas. Prezydent Enrico Preziosi dokonał świetnych transferów i mamy nadzieję zaliczyć niezły sezon. Na razie nie mamy ustalonych jakiś szczególnych celów, ale z taką drużyną jest oczywiste, ze możemy awansować do europejskich pucharów. Crisito pojechał na Mistrzostwa Świata do RPA, ale gdy selekcjonerem został Cesare Prandelli, już nie jest powoływany na mecze reprezentacji. ''Mam nadzieję na powołanie, ale muszę się starać w Serie A z Genoą i wtedy zasłużę na miejsce w reprezentacji. W Genoi gram prawiejako pomocnik, ale mogę grać również jako obrońca a nawet jako stoper. W każdym razie, widziałem Cristiano Molinaro grającego przeciwko Estonii i bardzo dobrze mu szło. Jest moim przyjacielem i cieszę się razem z nim. 120px|right *Nowy napastnik w styczniu? :Juventusowi nie udało się pozyskać latem napastnika, mimo że interesował się Giampaolo Pazzinim, Karimem Benzemą, Jermainem Defoe i Romelu Lukaku. Juve próbowało również wypożyczyć Marco Borriello, ale ostatecznie zawodnik ten trafił do Romy. Beppe Marotta planuje jednak sprowadzić napastnika w czasie zimowego okna transferowego. Według Tuttosport, głównym kandydatem jest Pazzini, który może zostać sprzedany po tym jak Sampdoria nie zakwalifikowała się do Ligi Mistrzów. Blucerchiati spodziewają się za tego młodego napastnika 25 mln €. Innym kandydatem jest Karim Benzema, który nie przebił się do pierwszej jedenastki Realu i nie jest już częścią planu Mourinho. Inną opcją może być Jermain Defoe grający obecnie w Tottenhamie, który zdobył ostatnio hat-tricka w spotkaniu Anglii z Bułgarią. Marotta myśli również nad innym rozwiązaniem - sprowadzenie młodego zawodnika, aby ten wywalczył sobie miejsce w zespole. Pojawiają się tutaj dwie kandydatury: 19-letni Gabriel Funes z River Plate (warty około 10 mln €) i Romelu Lukaku obserwowany również przez Inter i Chelsea. *Legrottaglie: Chcę zakończyć w Juventusie karierę :Po fatalnym sezonie Juventus zaczął przebudowę zespołu. W czasie letniego okna transferowego do zespołu dołączył Leonardo Bonucci i wydaje się, że weteran defensywy Juve Nicola Legrottaglie nie jest gotowy to opuszczenia drużyny i ma nadzieję, że pozostanie w Turynie do zakończenia kariery. Fizycznie czuję się lepiej niż miałem 20 lat. Mój kontrakt wygaśnie po zakończeniu sezonu, ale chcę zakończyć karierę w Juve. Naturalnie, że klub potrzebuje pewności, że mogę jeszcze wzbogacić skład. Do wygaśnięcia kontraktu 33-latka pozostało 9 miesięcy. 120px|right *Agent Quagliarelli odpiera zarzuty :Agent Fabio Quagliarelli agent Beppe Bozzo nie zgadza się ze zdaniem trenera i prezydenta Napoli, który winią Fabio za odejście z Napoli. Bozzo przypomina, że Vesuviani musieli wyrazić zgodę na transfer. To wszystko bezużyteczne dramaty i powiedziałem to Napoli. Nie chcemy już więcej o tym mówić. Każdy odegrał tu swoją rolę, a gdyby Napoli nigdy nie powiedziało 'tak', to do transferu nigdy by nie doszło. Ludzie muszą być szczerzy. Fabio nie jest hipokrytą albo zdrajcą. Jeśli zmienił klub to dlatego, że chcieli tego trener i dyrektor. *Estonia - Włochy 1-2 (1-0) :Włosi odnieśli pierwsze zwycięstwo w tym roku, pokonując na wyjeździe Estonię 2:1 w swoim pierwszym meczu w eliminacjach do Mistrzostw Europy 2012. Mało brakowało, a mogło dojść do tego, że zwyciężyłaby Estonia. Pierwszą bramkę w 31. minucie zdobył Zenjov. W drugiej połowie do estońskiej bramki trafiali Cassano i obecny piłkarz Juventusu Leonardo Bonucci. :Estonia – Włochy 1:2 (1:0) :1:0 Zenjov 31 :1:1 Cassano 59 :1:2 Bonucci 63 :Estonia: Pareiko – Jaager, Piroja, Rahn, Klavan, Puri (Purje 73’), Dmitrijev, Vunk, Kink, Vassiljev, Zenjov (Saag 64’) :Włochy: Sirigu – Cassani, Bonucci, Chiellini, Molinaro, Montolivo (Palombo 75’), Pirlo, De Rossi, Pepe (Quagliarella 60’), Pazzini, Cassano (Antonelli 80’) :żółte kartki: Vunk 54’, Klavan 86' 120px|right *Juventus - Fontanabuona 6-1 :Sobota była dniem intensywnej pracy dla zespołu. Przed 2-dniowym odpoczynkiem, Del Neri zorganizował w Juventus Center towarzyskie spotkanie z amatorską drużyną z Ligurii (Eccellenza) - Fontanabuona. Mecz został podzielony na 3 części, oglądał go Andrea Agnelli siedząc obok Luigiego Del Neri. Była to ważna okazja dla szkoleniowca by przetestować kondycję zespołu, nadal pozbawionej reprezentantów, 8 dni przed spotkaniem z Sampdorią. Największa uwaga została zwrócona na Rinaudo, Aquilaniego i Iaquintę. Były obrońca Napoli grał przez cały czas, jako jedyny zawodnik obok Lanzafame. Były pomocnik Romy poradził sobie dobrze, a Iaquinta zdobył dwa gole. Wszyscy dostępni zawodnicy zagrali połowę meczu. Traoré brał udział w oddzielnym treningu. Drużyna zagrał w następujące formacji: Manninger na bramce, Grygera, Legrottaglie, Rinaudo i De Ceglie na obronie, Spinazzola, Aquilani, Felipe Melo i Lanzafame na pomocy, Del Piero i Iaquinta na ataku. Mecz zakończył się wynikiem 6-1. Po 2 golach zdobytych przez Iaquintę, pozostałe bramki zdobyli Felipe Melo, Lanzafame i gracze Primavery: Ruggiero i Buchel. Po meczu, Del Neri dał piłkarzom 2 dni odpoczynku. Zespół wróci do treningów we wtorek, ciągle bez reprezentantów (którzy ciągle są zajęci meczami kwalifikacyjnymi do Euro-2012). Po powrocie reprezentantów, cały zespół będzie się przygotowywał do meczu z Sampdorią, który odbędzie się 12 września w niedzielę. *Luciano Spaletti wierzy w Aquilaniego :Obecny trener Zenit St Petersburg Luciano Spalletti uważa, że Alberto Aquilani będzie dobrym zawodnikiem Juventusu. Aquilani dołączył do drużyny Juventusu latem po przeprowadzce z Liverpoolu. Spaletti, który był trenerem Aquilaniego w Romie, wierzy, że włoski zawodnik pomoże odzyskać dawny styl Juventusu w Serie A. Alberto Aquilani jest zawodnikiem, który może pomóc kumplom z drużyny odzyskać dawny styl. W ciągu kilku ostatnich lat Aquilani miał drobne problemy fizyczne, które utrudniają mu zachowanie ciągłości gry. Nasz futbol na to nie pozwala, ponieważ wtedy szybko spada poziom, ale uważam, że Alberto zapewni świetlaną przyszłość. Mówimy o bardzo dobrym transferze, co do tego nie ma żadnych wątpliwości. Koncentrując się na Aquilanim, Juve postawiło na włoski futbol, aby ponownie uzyskać absolutnego bohatera. 120px|right *Nicola Legrottaglie: Inter i Milan są krok przed nami :Obrońca Juventusu Nicola Legrottaglie uważa, że po transferach Zlatana Ibrahimovica i Robinho, Milan jest faworytem w wyścigu po scudetto wraz z Interem Mediolan. Legrottaglie mówi, że tegorocznym celem Starej Damy powinno być zakwalifikowanie się do kolejnych rozgrywek Ligi Mistrzów. Inter i Milan są krok przed nami. Rossoneri, który podpisali kontrakt z Ibrahimovicem i Robinho, obecnie są silniejsi. Ibra szczególnie wzmocni drużynę, i w tym roku Milan będzie faworytem. Jeśli chodzi o Juve, Legrottaglie uważa, że Juventus będzie walczył o 3. miejsce z Romą. Widzę nasz zespół i Romę. Zespoły te będą walczyć o trzecią pozycję, po Interze i Milanie. Naszym celem minimum jest zakończenie sezonu w pierwszej czwórce. Chcemy zagrać w przyszłorocznych rozgrywkach Ligi Mistrzów, jak i również grać jak najdłużej w Lidze Europejskiej. *Storari:Juve spełnieniem moich marzeń :Po letniej przerwie na antenę Juventus Channel wraca uwielbiany przez kibiców program Filo Diretto. Pierwszym, który odpowiadał na pytania kibiców był Marco Storari. Storari dołączył na początku sezonu i od razu zdobył sympatie wszystkich. Poniższe odpowiedzi i pytania padły podczas tego programu. Publikujemy niektóre z nich. :Juve. Spełnienie marzeń: Byłem szczęśliwy akceptując tą propozycję. Juventus jest jednym z najlepszych klubów na świecie i ani trochę się nie wahałem. Tak naprawdę byłem zaskoczony mając 33 lata, że moje marzenie się spełni. Szybko się znalazłem w drużynie, poznałem wspaniałych ludzi na boisku i poza nim. :Chęć poprawy: Nikt z nas się nie spodziewał porażki z Bari, a po meczu byliśmy bardzo przygnębieni. Mieliśmy problemy, ponieważ musieliśmy się zakwalifikować do Ligi Europejskiej i kosztowało nas to trochę sił. Mimo to, to jest tylko pierwszy mecz i wszyscy chcemy zagrać lepiej w kolejnych meczach. :Trochę cierpliwości: Czas jest potrzebny do wdrożenia nowych schematów, które działały w przeszłości i moim zdanie dobrze, że trener je wprowadza. W tym ustawieniu boczni obrońcy często włączają się w akcję ofensywne, ale czuję się zabezpieczony. :Wielka satysfakcja: Mecz po meczu rozmawiamy ze sobą, ale jest jeszcze za wcześnie na stawianie sobie celów. Wiemy, że możemy dobrze się prezentować na wszystkich frontach. Nasza drużyna jest silna i może sprawić wiele satysfakcji. :Młode Juve: Jestem szczęśliwy widząc tylu młodych zawodników w zespole. To oznacza, że jest to poważny projekt. To dobry gracze i mogą tu występować przez długie lata. Jestem jednym z najstarszych w zespole i dlatego jestem zobowiązany pomagać swoim kumplom. :Kwestia charakteru: ' ''Zanim wszyscy zostali sprowadzeni, oceniono ich jako ludzi. Ci wszyscy zawodnicy mogą stworzyć grupę. :'''Rzym w bieli i czerni: Nieźle dogaduję się z kolegami. Teraz najbardziej przyjaźnię się z Pepe, z którym dzielę pokój na wyjazdach, podczas gdy mieszkamy w hotelu. Ale teraz, gdy on jest na zgrupowaniu reprezentacji, mieszkam z Aquilanim, innym rzymianinem... :Wróć szybko Gigi: Mam nadzieję, że Buffon wróci tak szybko jak jest to możliwe. Taka gwiazda jak on jest nam bardzo potrzebna.' :'Mały Storari w drodze': ''Poświęcam wiele czasu pracy i gdy jestem już wolny staram się spędzać czas z żoną. Niedługo na świat przyjdzie mój syn, którego nazwę Tomasso. Kategoria:Strona główna